minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylox (A Creepypasta)
Skylox (A Creepypasta) ' Sky was walking home from another game of Cops and Robbers with Jerome, Bajancanadian, and TruMU. As usual, it was an awsome game. Sky was a robber in the first round and was the first person to reach the pirate ship. In the second round, he was the warden and once again failed to keep all the prisoners from escaping. "Better hurry up, it's getting really dark." muttered Sky to himself. The sun was already gone and Sky started seeing some mods appear in the distance. Of course, they weren't a problem since Sky was in this world for quite a while and know how to handle them. Sky hears a rustling in the group of trees next to him. "It's probably just a skeleton. I'll leave him alone to bother some other players." Sky then hears some foot steps running twords him. "What the.." Sky felt a sharp pain from the back of his head before he blacked out. When Sky woke up, he found himself in a small room made of butter(gold). All that was in it was a table with a computer on it, an iron door, and the bed he woke up in. Getting up, he went over and inspected the door to find out that there was no button or lever to open it. In other words, it was locked. Going over to the computer he found out that there where only two documents on the screen. One reading "Diary" and the other "Sky". Sky first clicked the one that was apparently addressed to him. In it was: Dear Sky, I bet you are wondering how you got in this room made of butter. To tell you the truth, I trapped you in here. Why, you might ask? Well because I wanted you to know the truth. You see, I've been watching you for a while. Of course, you can tell that by reading my diary. Go ahead, I give you my permission to read it. -D ''"OK, that was a little creepy, and who the hell is D? Maybe just a crazed fan girl that's gone way to far." Sky thought.Closing out the document, Sky clicked the "Diary" one. Most of it where love poems and love letters, but the some of them seem interesting enough to read. 'Entry 1: ' He noticed me today! I thought he would never notice a person like me. But he did! He even went up to me and talked to me. I hope that I become friends with him and some day, maybe even more than friends. '''Entry 15: ' '''Me and Sky played a mini-game called Adventure Escape today and it was just so much fun. I love it when Sky plays games with me. '''Entry 36: ' Someday Sky's going to notice that there are something more than just friendship between us. Because every time that I'm near him, all my problems seem to go away. Entry 45: ' '''I found out that Sky was dating some chick called Dawnables. Is he doing it just to piss me off? Doesn't he understand that he was ment for me and not her? It doesn't matter, I'll take care of her. '''Entry 48: ' Took care of Dawnables. Lets just say that she wouldn't be able to see my beloved Sky anymore. "Took care of Dawnables? She doesn't mean... No, it can't be. Dawn broke up with me because she got tired of the butter thing. Deadlox was the one that told me that." Sky shook his head and continued reading. Entry 60: Sky is still bummed about Dawnables. I try my best to cheer him up but sometimes that doesn't seem to work. I wish he could just get over her already. It's starting to get annoying. Entry: 81: I'm beginning to think that Sky doesn't know about our love. The only way he'll know about it is if I tell him. Of course, if I tell him face to face he might freak out or laugh at me. I know, I'll use this diary to tell him. He must be alone when he reads it. So i'll kidnap him and put him in a room. I'll make it out of gold to make him feel better. I won't put a lot of stuff in case he tries to escape. Then he'll understand. "This person killed Dawnables and kidnapped me just because she thinks that they loved me? That was insane. Who would do just things?" Sky has a vague idea who wrote this diary, but obviously the person was a girl and plus, he would never accually do any of that stuff. Sky then hears a small thump coming from next to him. Right there next to him was a head piece that comes with a microphone attached to it. There was only one person Sky knows that carries a head piece like that, but it couldn't be. " Hello Sky." Sky turns around to see Deadlox standing there holding something behind his back. "But.. it was.. you... who ... who killed.." Sky stammered. "Yes Sky, I killed Dawnables. I did it so you would finally notice me. That you would finally love me." Deadlox's voice rose with every sentence. Tears streaming down his face. "But you didn't!" Deadlox continued yelling, "All you cared about was how Dawn broke up with you! How you just couldn't live to be without her!" Deadlox moved his hand from his back revealing a diamond sword. Looking down at the sword in his hand, "That doesn't matter anymore." Deadlox raised the sword, "If you love your Dawnables so much, then why don't you go and join her." Deadlox tries to stab Sky but Sky dodges away at the last minute. "Oh God, I'm NOT ready to do die. This can't be happening to me." Looking at the diamond sword in Deadlox's hand, Sky came up with a horrible idea. ''"There's only one way I can get out of here alive." ''Sky thought. Deadlox tries again but Sky dodges and grabs the sword out of his hand. Deadlox grabs for the sword, but Sky moves it out of reach. When Deadlox grabs for the sword again, Sky stabes him in the gut. Deadlox cries out in pain and falls to the floor. Looking at the bloody sword in shock, Sky throws it and it hits the wall with a clang and crashes to the floor. "What have you done to me?" Deadlox yelled. "I don't know! You made me do it." Sky cried. "I did everything for you. I did everything that you wanted me to do. I even killed squids for you Sky, yet you killed me." Deadlox says with his final breath, "I loved you Sky." After Deadlox drew his final breath, Sky just couldn't stop staring at his dead body. "I just killed a person. I never wanted that to happen. It was the only way for me to get out of here alive. I better get it together, and find a way to get out of here." Sky went over and searched the Deadlox's corpse. Sky found a button for the iron door and some other things that Deadlox usually keeps with him. Sky used the button on the door and ran in the direction of his house. When he reached it, he found out that TruMU was as his door step. "Hey Sky, what have you been up to? You look like you just seen a ghost. Did you play Ghost Buster's with Bashur again." TruMU laughed "No, I just went for a walk and bunch of creepers spooked me." "Wow. The almighty SkythekidRS got scared by some creepers. Ether way, I came over to ask you where Deadlox was at so that we can go play some Spleef later. Jerome told me that he was with you." "Deadlox is busy with some important stuff right now, he wouldn't be able to play in a while." "All righty then, I'll see you tomorrow Sky. Bye" TruMU waved goodbye. Sky watched TruMU walk away, "I feel bad for Deadlox, but I'm glad that he's gone so he wouldn't hurt anyone else." Sky looked at the stars in the night. All of a sudden, he saw Deadlox. "It's probably my imagination," said Sky turning away. Then someone touched him. "Deadlox!" Sky exclaimed turning around quickly. Deadlox looked different. He had purple and black wings and purple eyes. "Deadlox?" Sky said shivering. Deadlox had an evil smile. He held a diamond sword in his hand. "You thought I was dead didn't you sky?" Deadlox said. Sky looked as if he was about to have an instant meltdown. Deadlox got closer to Sky and whispered unknown words that Sky couldn't understand. Deadlox instantly tried to stab Sky, but Sky dodged and quickly snatched the sword from Deadlox's hands and cut off both wings and deadlox's head. Sky was shocked. Deadlox was dead and probably not coming back. At the same time sky was kind of happy because Deadlox wouldn't hurt anyone else. Sky looked down and threw the diamond sword on Deadlox's body. "It's all over now," he said turning around. Category:Creepypastas